


Orange Juice (Lucifer Morningstar/Chubby!Reader)

by finding_a_whim123



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chubby! Reader, F/M, Fluff, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123
Summary: You feel self conscious about being a bit on the chubby side. One day Lucifer discovers you are self conscious and wants to know why. [Request From Tumblr]
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	Orange Juice (Lucifer Morningstar/Chubby!Reader)

The lights are dim in the penthouse with you being the only occupant. Lucifer is down at Lux waiting for you to join him. There’s a loud and lavish party going on tonight that you’re invited to, as usual. You’re standing in front of his bed staring down at the dress he gave you to wear for the “roaring 20s” party theme. You pick it up and hold it up against your body, its hanger clinking as you moved it. Tugging at the edges of the dress, you decide that the dress is way too skinny. 

Maybe you should actually try it on? Maybe it’ll be a bit snug… You think to yourself. You carry the dress into Lucifer’s bathroom and shut the door. You strip carefully with your back to the mirror. Slowly, you throw the dress over your head. The fabric squeezes your arms and your chest, but you force it down. You stand up straighter with your arms jutting out to the sides.

Risking a glance at the mirror it was obvious the dress was not flattering for you at all. You quickly take it off without ripping the dress. You change back into your clothes and rush out of the bathroom with the dress in hand. Leaving behind the hanger. Throwing it haphazardly onto the bed, you grab your bag and march onto the elevator. 

The elevator doors open on the ground level and you push your way through the crowd. You look around to see where Lucifer is so you can leave without him seeing, but he spots you anyway. Damn it all.

“Darling what took you so- why aren’t you wearing the dress I gave you?” Lucifer says. You wave him off.

“It doesn’t fit.”

“Did you even try it on? Would it kill you to dress up once in awhile?” Your fingers curl into fists. Your jaw clenches.

“Lucifer.”

“What? Come on I’ll get you a drink. It’s on the house.” You shake your head.

“I just want to go home. I have to get up early anyways.” Lucifer’s smile drops and he tilts his head to the side. 

“Are you alright?” Lucifer asks.

“I’m fine. I’ll see you later.”

You turn around before giving him a chance to talk. Your face is flushed and your eyes are filled with unshed tears. Lucifer stands there and watches you with a frown. Why  
didn’t you like the dress? He wonders to himself.

He’s gonna to find out.

****

It’s half past noon the next day. You’re back home sitting on your couch scanning through the channels, looking for something good to watch. A loud knock at your door startles you. You flinch and hop up from the couch to see who’s at the door. Before you can even look the door handle jingles. You glance through the peephole. Lucifer is standing in front of the door with his hands behind his back. He calls your name. You sigh and relax your tensed body.

“Your door is locked! Let me in!”

You open the door.

“Lucifer what are you doing here?” You say a bit sharply. 

“Since you seemed upset yesterday I thought I would make it up for you by taking you shopping for a proper fitting dress. I might know bra sizes, but I’m clearly not an expert when it comes to other clothing items.” Lucifer gestures to his car. You sigh and run a hand through your hair.

“I’m sorry about how I acted yesterday. I was just in a bad mood.” You look down.

“It’s alright, but can I ask why?” Lucifer throws his hands up in a cute little shrug with a tiny smile.

“It’s just…” You look up at Lucifer and straighten your posture. “I wasn’t in a mood for a party.” 

Lucifer makes a thin line with his lips and he hums.

“You seemed excited for this one at first.”

It was true. You were excited because Lucifer was throwing an exciting theme for his party. You even told him this. You just hadn’t realized beforehand Lucifer would get you a dress without you even trying it on first. A dress in a size meant for supermodels on strict no carb diets. You nod and lick your lips.

“Well, I just had a change of heart that night.” You lie. Lucifer narrows his eyes.

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not.” Your lips twitch upward in a nervous smile. You grimace immediately as Lucifer nods sharply.

“Yeah, you are. You just smiled. You’re honestly a God awful liar.” Lucifer shifts his weight from one foot to the other. You cross your arms and hunch over. It suddenly clicked in Lucifer’s mind. 

“You’re self conscious about your body.” Your eyes widen.

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you did try the dress on! I know because you threw the dress back on the bed and the hanger was in the bathroom. It did fit, but it was too snug for you, personally.”

“Lucifer, please…”

“I-” He pauses and takes in your appearance. Your face is flushed and your eyes started to tear up. He sighs and rubs his face. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I can’t believe I didn’t even notice. Darling, you are beautiful.”

“No, Lucifer I’m not! I’ll never be like any of the models that regular attend Lux and regularly warm your bed. I can never wear a size 0 dress. I am not beautiful.”  
Lucifer puts his hands on your shoulders and squats a little to be at eye level with you.

“But you are beautiful. Not all skinny people are beautiful. Take Linda’s ex husband for example. I wouldn’t touch him with a ten foot pole! Besides the point your beauty comes from not only your looks, but from you… You’re sweet and wonderful. You really know how to make people feel welcomed. You still hang out with me for know knows why. Who cares if you can’t fit in a size 0 dress? I don’t! You’re still beautiful to me.” Lucifer says. 

You smile and hug Lucifer. He tenses for a second before wrapping his arm around you.

“Thank you…” You say under your breath.

“Of course, darling. Now it’s time to go to the mall, or wherever you want to go.”

“That sounds good to me.”


End file.
